


Still Growing

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Life Like This [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Can't write kissing scene, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Rare Pairings, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Title What Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Kuguri was a big baby, and Numai would not accept the otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't write kissing scene. I'm sorry orz
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi.

Kuguri was a big baby, and Numai would not accept the otherwise.

 

“Kuguri, dry up your hair first before you go to sleep, dear Lord…”

 

But of course Kuguri ignored him. The boy kept closing his eyes; he fell asleep in sitting position against the sofa and bundled himself in a cocoon made of thick blanket (stolen from Numai’s bedroom). The television was on, playing random romcom movie Numai did not know. _Since when did this guy watch romcom?_ “Kuguri, wake up. Dry up your hair first, will you?”

 

Nope, Kuguri was not going to wake up soon, Numai knew it. He just knew, somehow.

 

Sighing, Numai took the nearest clean towel. He climbed the dark-colored sofa carefully so that he would not wake the sleeping Kuguri, positioning himself so he could sit right behind him. And then, he started drying Kuguri’s hair, tousled it here and there until Kuguri groaned in protest. Numai smirked. “That’s what you get for not drying it yourself, you big baby.”

 

“You’re treating your guest roughly, Numai-san,” Kuguri complained, slowly opening his eyes with deep frown on his face. Numai did not stop moving, though. He kept doing so with such mischievous grin on. “Numai-san, stop it.”

 

“Nope. Not until you do it yourself.”

 

“I’ll do it myself. Later.”

 

“And you’ll fall asleep before you dry your hair properly. Not gonna stop.”

 

“Numai-san.”

 

“Not-gonna-stop~”

 

“Kazuma-san, please stop.”

 

Well, that caught Numai dumbfounded. His hands froze, letting Kuguri escape with his blanket cocoon intact (how the hell he managed to do it, Numai would never know). The boy was now standing before him, towering over Numai with narrowed eyes and… _Wait a minute_. “Kuguri, are you pouting?”

 

“I’m not,” he mumbled, but his face was saying otherwise.

 

Numai chuckled lightly. “Fine, you’re not pouting. You’re sulking.”

 

“I’m not!” Kuguri insisted, showing his bratty streak for once. Now this was amusing.

 

“Nah, you definitely are. Now, are you going to dry your hair yourself or do I have to do it again?” Numai asked, holding out the towel to Kuguri. Begrudgingly, his guest accepted it. “Don’t you have hairdryer, Numai-san?”

 

“What, you are using my surname again?”

 

“Where are you keeping the hairdryer, Numai-san?”

 

“I don’t have a hairdryer, Naoyasu-kun.”

 

It was dark with the light turned off, but Numai could see the transparent blush on Kuguri’s cheek perfectly. Numai tilted his head slightly to the right, smiling teasingly while patting his empty lap. “I never use hairdryer, I usually dry my hair manually using that towel. Do you need something else, Naoyasu-kun?”

 

Oh boy. Kuguri looked adorable with that blush spreading from ear to ear. Numai suddenly got this urge to gobble him and—hold on over there. _This is bad_ , Numai thought, still smiling but starting to sweat in fear. _Should’ve asked someone else to sleepover too. This is bad for my sanity. Very bad. Worst._

 

“I… don’t need anything else,” Kuguri muttered, soft and almost whispering. There were water droplets on his temple and cheeks, falling slowly to his chin. “I’ll be fine, thank you,” he continued as he returned to his previous position, his back against the sofa and touching Numai’s legs. He dried his hair with said towel, not saying anything else as his attention was focused on the television.

 

The following silence was rather awkward, in Numai’s honest opinion. So, trying to be a good housemaster (and boyfriend), he attempted to make an idle chat.

 

“By the way, how’s life at Miyagi?”

 

Kuguri shrugged nonchalantly. “Normal, I think.” At that, he paused to consider something. “…well, normal as you can get when you live with your cousin who has two boyfriends, who are saltier than sea.”

 

“Saltier than what the heck—“

 

“You know, Shirabu-san and Semi.” Not looking at Numai’s bewildered face, Kuguri continued. “Just in case if you forgot, Shirabu-san is the one Daishou-san has been bothering for a while now.”

 

“Then this ‘Semi-san’ is…”

 

“The one who punched you back then.”

 

“…so that’s why they got mad…” Numai shivered, remembering the stares he got at that time. Murderous intent from two different people, one ready to punch back and the other was prepared to stab him with kitchen knife. That was horrifying, to say at least. He heard Kuguri snorted. “No one will take it easy when they see their boyfriend get punched by random people, Numai-san.”

 

Numai sighed, now focusing his attention on the movie. “I wonder what you will do if it happened to me instead.”

 

“I’ll leave you for a moment to call police, I think.”

 

“…huh?”

 

Kuguri looked up so that he could meet Numai’s face. He was smiling. Numai unconsciously pinched his arm to make sure he was not imagining things.

 

Because Kuguri was now smiling. At him.

 

Kuguri. Smiling. Kuguri. Smiling. _Kuguri is smiling oh god don’t tell me it’s all just a dream—_

 

“And then, if you were injured badly, I’ll nurse you back to health so you can pay them back twice.”

 

\--Numai’s shoulder slumped, realizing what Kuguri’s real intention was. “You are using that to get off day from college and reason not to do your papers, aren’t you.”

 

Kuguri chuckled, resting his head on Numai’s crossed legs. His hair was half-dried, but there were still some water droplets on it. “You know me too well, Numai-san.”

 

Numai exhaled in frustration. “You’re too easy to guess, you know,” he mumbled, left hand supporting his chin with his elbow on the armrest. At that, Kuguri blinked (like a curious child, in Numai’s opinion) and raised his head, shifting his position so that he was facing Numai properly. “You can guess what I’m thinking easily?” he echoed, hugging his knees closer to his chest. “Does that mean you can guess what I’m thinking right now?”

 

Numai narrowed his eyes. “Is that an honest question or a challenge?”

 

“Honestly, both.”

 

“Choose one only, damnit.”

 

“No, it’s definitely both.”

 

Kuguri was now smiling again. Different from the last one, it was a teasing one—the rarest of them all, the kind that got Numai’s lip twitched in both amusement and annoyance. “I’m taking it as a challenge, then.”

 

Kuguri said nothing.

 

The smile had not vanished yet, Numai noticed.

 

“What you’re thinking right now is…” He let his gaze went astray from the television, not focused at anything but Kuguri’s smiling figure in front of him. He noticed everything; Kuguri’s flattened spikes, water droplets on his face, the boy’s slightly droopy eyes, his unchanging smile—even the tiniest motion Kuguri’s fingers made just now. Numai took a deep breath before erasing the distance between their face, his nose touching Kuguri’s when he whispered, “…a good night kiss or two, I think?”

 

Kuguri tilted his head slightly to the left. “Is it that obvious?”

 

It was Numai’s turn to laugh now. “I told you I can read you like a book.”

 

Kuguri rolled his eyes, extending his arm so he could reach Numai’s shoulder. “I’m waiting, Kazuma-san.”

 

Another low chuckle, before they shared one tender good night kiss for a few seconds. And another one. And another.

 

Next to Kuguri’s flushing right ear, Numai smiled and whispered again.

 

“Sweet dreams, Naoyasu.”

 

**.**

**.**

(they ended up sleeping in the living room, bundled together in the same cocoon of blanket Kuguri used that night. When Daishou and their other teammates from high school came the next morning, they found them sleeping peacefully, Kuguri’s head rested comfortably against Numai’s shoulder and Numai’s head against Kuguri’s soft lock of dark brown hair. Daishou did nothing to prevent his teammates from taking photos. He himself took some and sent them to Shirabu’s number.

 

In the end, he was scolded by Hiroo for making ruckus and waking the two sleeping lovebirds. All because Shirabu replied not-so-coldly for the first time.

 

Watching his upperclassmen’s antics silently, Kuguri snorted in dry amusement.)

 

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!


End file.
